1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in construction of an electric conductor which can transmit a signal, for example, an also signal or a computer signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, an electric conductor, for example, an electric wire used for transmitting electric energy with small transmission loss, is usually made of copper. The reason to use copper is that copper is second to silver in smallness of specific resistance among many existing electric conductor materials.
When the electricity is utilized as energy, the smallness of electric power loss is a significant condition for such electric wire mentioned above, and therefore, it is reasonable copper material to be used generally as the material of the electric wire for economically transmitting the electric power.
When the electricity is utilized as a signal, however, not only the electric power loss is significant but also the following conditions should be satisfied.
(1) Complicated and various signal wave forms need to be transmitted.
(2) A signal having a great change from a faint signal to an intense signal needs to be transmitted.
(3) A signal having a wide frequency band from a direct current signal or a low frequency signal to a high frequency signal needs to be transmitted.
(4) In each of the above-mentioned signal transmission, the original signal needs to be transmitted faithfully with high reliability.
Hitherto, it has been believed that such material as having small specific resistance can be dealt with the above-mentioned conditions in the same manner as for the electric power transmission.
However, in the conventional method, it is very difficult, for example, in audio signal transmission to improve an ear-accessed distortion, tone quality, rise-up characteristills, frequency characteristics, resolution and so on at the same time.
The inventor found that there are various inherent electric characteristics other than the specific resistance responding to various kinds of electric conductors. For exmaple, FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show the frequency characteristics of wires of copper, brass, aluminum and lead, respectively. As apparent from comparison of FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, each electric conductor has inherent electric characteristics with respect to the frequency characteristics. As a result, the widely used copper wire is not necessarily superior to other material as the electric conductor material for transmitting electric signals. That is, wire of copper has the inherent electric signal transmission characteristics like wire of other materials. The inventor has made many kinds of experiments to find whether there are any wires having more superior transmission characteristics than that of the copper, by trially combining wires of various kinds of materials. Thus, inventor completed the present invention.